This invention relates to boilers, more particularly boilers adapted for burning alternate fuels.
Because the availability and cost of certain fossil fuels such as oil and gas fluctuate, it often becomes desirable to employ alternate fuels, such as coal, at least temporarily until the shortages may be abated. In certain applications, such as boilers, this is not always feasible because boiler systems designed solely for the burning of oil or gas cannot be readily converted for coal burning.